


Pocket of Air

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Growing up in the public eye wasn't easy for either of them.





	Pocket of Air

Rose was used to the constant hounding of the press. Ever since she could remember, it had been like she lived in a fishbowl. No matter how much she tried to ignore the outside world and focus on just floating around and enjoying her life, there was always an underlying awareness of the fact that they were right there, their faces pressed up against the glass as they watched her every move and waited for her to do something incriminating. If she did something clever or swam in an unusual way, they were there to report on it. And if she hid, they were just all the more eager to watch when she resurfaced once more.

It was relentless.

It was much worse for Scorpius, she knew. Whereas they were waiting for her to flounder so they could use it to create drama around her parents, they had never expected him to do more than tread water. Anything more than that was presented as handouts from his parents' friends; any less and they would pounce like piranhas, making it a fall that he would never be allowed to recover from.

But when they were together, all of that fell away. He would roll her eyes and make some glib remark for only her to hear, and suddenly, nothing else would matter. It was like they were in a bubble of their own making - a pocket of air providing relief from the endless waters surrounding them. The scrutiny was still there; if anything, it was more intense as the wizarding world waited for her to do something deviant that would disgrace her family and prove them right about his. But with him around, anything was bearable.

They talked and dreamed about one day breaking free, smashing the glass walls and riding the tidal wave until they found a place the press couldn't find them. And perhaps they would. But if they never did, she knew it would still be worth it.

So when she and Scorpius walked to the corner of her grandparents' garden that had served as her favourite hide-and-seek spot and he paused to drop to one knee and ask her a question that they had discussed a dozen times, there was no doubt at all in her mind when she said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> For AJ (ChocolateWonder) for the Drabble Game Challenge with the prompts Scorpius/Rose and bubble.


End file.
